ABSTRACT Since 1980, the biennial Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering has been the leading forum for the presentation and discussion of new and unpublished information in the field. Because of the ample opportunity for discussion and interaction, this meeting has invariably led to new collaborations, initiatives and research directions, and post-conference evaluations consistently rate the conference as ?outstanding.? Funds are requested for partial support of the 2018 Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering GRC to be held again at Proctor Academy in Andover, NH, a calm, scenic, and isolated site that fosters maximum interactions between the participants. The theme for the 2018 GRC is ?The Elements of Motion? and the program is designed to feature the linked continuum of contributors to human motion: molecules, cells, tissues and cognitive control. This theme highlights the potential for the interdisciplinary field of musculoskeletal (MSK) biology and bioengineering to incorporate the newest ideas and technologies to preserve, restore, and perfect MSK health and motion. By bringing together and isolating for 5 days an eclectic combination of scientists, engineers, and clinicians from academia, government, industry and non-profit organizations, the proposed GRC promises to address this matter in a deep and substantial way. The meeting will consist of 9 sessions (all plenary and involving invited speakers) and 2 poster sessions. Afternoons will be free for interactive recreation and discussion; the total number of attendees is capped at 180 to encourage interaction. The GRC will be preceded by a two-day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) at the same location. Funds are requested for partial support of this GRS, whose theme ?Biological Insight to Accelerate Musculoskeletal Research? builds on the GRC, with an attendance of 50 individuals expected, most of whom will attend the GRC. The co-Chairs of the GRS are working closely with the Chair and Vice-Chair of the GRC to develop the program, which will include a mentoring component focused on traditional and non-traditional career pathways in MSK research. In addition to a keynote session and a career panel, the GRS will feature research of new investigator attendees in 2 oral sessions and 2 poster sessions. The Chair and Vice-Chair of the GRC will both attend, as will a number of other GRC attendees, who will be integrated into the program to share their insights. Both the GRC and GRS will strive to involve women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities.